fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Blizzard Attacks
This is the full list of Cure Blizzard attacks from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. Blizzard Shiver Blizzard Shiver (ブリザードシヴァー Burizādoshivu~ā) is the first and main attack by Cure Blizzard. She needs her Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel to perform this attack. This attack debuted in Episode 5. Description Cure Blizzard took her headphone off and clap at the screen twice. Then a blue light will be pulled from the screen and creates a whip light. She put her headphone back and whipped the light into a huge snowflake shape. A light will fill it and she pushed herself into the light to the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Blizzard : '凍結！ '''Cure Blizzard : '冬の光！ 'Cure Blizzard : 'プリキュアブリザードシヴァー！ Romaji '''Cure Blizzard : '''Tōketsu! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Fuyu no hikari! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Purikyuaburizādoshivu~ā! English '''Cure Blizzard : '''Freeze! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Light of winter! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Pretty Cure Blizzard Shiver! Sapphira Blizzard '''Sapphira Blizzard (サッピラブリザード Sappiraburizādo) is the second attack by Cure Blizzard. She need her Sapphire jewel to perform this attack. This attack debuted in Episode 15. Description She held her Sapphire jewel in front of her chest. She clasp it with both hands and rise it up and open it. Creating a huge spiral of ice. Then the ice spiral will become scattered into small sharp ice when she opened her arms and attacked the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Blizzard : 'キラキラ！ '''Cure Blizzard : 'サファイア青 力! 'Cure Blizzard : 'プリキュアサッピラブリザード！ Romaji '''Cure Blizzard : '''Kirakira! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Safaia ao-ryoku! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Purikyuasappiraburizādo! English '''Cure Blizzard : '''Glitter! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Sapphire blue power! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Pretty Cure Sapphira Blizzard! Freezing Snow Blizzard '''Freezing Snow Blizzard (フリーズスノーブリザード Furīzusunōburizādo) is the third attack by Cure Blizzard. Only able to performed using her Snow jewel and with her bonded fairy Nix. This attack debuted in Episode 21. Description The Snow jewel floats in the air as both Cure Blizzard and Nix held it in opposites way. They slowly clasp their hands together and pulled it creating a blue ribbon light that twirled her hand. She raise her hand up and the swirled light will float and formed a huge snowflake. Then she pointed the snowflake to the target and attacks. Incantation Japanese Cure Blizzard & Nix : '霜！ '''Cure Blizzard & Nix : 'スノー柔らかい結合！ 'Cure Blizzard & Nix : 'プリキュア フリーズスノーブリザード ! Romaji '''Cure Blizzard & Nix : '''Shimo! '''Cure Blizzard & Nix : '''Sunō yawarakai ketsugō! '''Cure Blizzard & Nix : '''Purikyua Furīzusunōburizādo! English '''Cure Blizzard & Nix : '''Frost! '''Cure Blizzard & Nix : '''Snow soft bond! '''Cure Blizzard & Nix : '''Pretty Cure Freezing Snow Blizzard! Chione Blizzard Frost '''Chione Blizzard Frost (Chioneブリザードフロスト Chione burizādo furosuto) is the fourth attack by Cure Blizzard. She only able to perform this attack using the Chione Jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 35. Description She put the jewel in the middle of her forehead, then close it. A blue light circlet will appeared and circling her head. When she opened her hand, a blue ribbon light will follow her hand and it will turned into a sword shaped blue light. She rise the sword above and a blue female shaped light of a women will rise and when she point the sword light forward it will attack the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Blizzard : '目覚める！ '''Cure Blizzard : '冬の女神！ 'Cure Blizzard : 'プリキュア Chioneブリザードフロスト! Romaji '''Cure Blizzard : '''Mezameru! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Fuyu no megami! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Purikyua Chione burizādo furosuto! English '''Cure Blizzard : '''Awaken! '''Cure Blizzard : '''The goddess of winter! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Pretty Cure Chione Blizzard Frost! Khioneus Slay '''Khioneus Slay (Khioneusスレイ Khioneus surei) is the fifth attack by Cure Blizzard and only able to perform when she already collected all jewels in the Jewel Pact and able to bond with one of the legendary dragons, Khioneus This attack debuted in Episode 36. Description She held out her opened Jewel Pact. A blue light will appeared and created a circlet on her head. The pact is closed and she held it like a sword. She close one side with the other hand and when pulled it changed into a sword, and when that happens a dragon silhouette will appeared behind her. She pull the sword back and then forward that send the dragon silhouette to attack the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Blizzard : '飛ぶ！ 'Cure Blizzard : '氷の伝説の竜！ 'Cure Blizzard : 'プリキュアKhioneusスレイ！ Romaji '''Cure Blizzard : '''Tobu! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Kōri no densetsu no ryū! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Purikyua Khioneus surei! English '''Cure Blizzard : '''Fly! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Legendary dragon of ice! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Pretty Cure Khioneus Slay! Trivia Category:Attacks Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Attacks